Gaia News/August 2006 - February 2010/Archive copy
To stop archive from linking to other pages, nowiki is used. 21:12, September 25, 2006 10:33, January 10, 2012 Bunai82 Talk:The Gaiapedia/Archive =Feb 2006 - Jan 2007= ;Talk:The Gaiapedia/Archive/Gaiapedia adopts new wiki logo *22:45, February 11, 2006 Alyssachanpc *00:32, January 6, 2007 Dantman Posted February 11, 2006 Today, I decided that the Wikicities logo was not approperate and we needed a clearer image instead of thinking this as a regular wiki. Critize on the logo, it only took 15 minutes to get it done... =/.. or Blame me because it's too bland. =p =May 2006 - Jan 2007= ;Talk:The Gaiapedia/Archive/Guild *22:48, May 17, 2006 70.120.95.17 *00:32, January 6, 2007 Dantman I don't know, but shouldn't this article be categorized in Guilds as well? ---- No The guilds category shouldn't even exist. Adding a category for guilds to gaiapedia invites people to create articles about their own guilds, and that being advertising is a violation of the Gaiapedia rules. This topic is also part of a different namespace, it is not an advertisement or a part of gaia, this page is made to direct the people editing Gaiapedia to the guild. Gaiapedia:Articles_for_deletion/Guilds dantman 00:27, 19 August 2006 (UTC) =New Communication Method= Ok we need a new way to communicate. The guild is inactive and is controled by the old founder who is inactive so we can't make any announcements or anything, or make any needed changes to the guild. We need a new type of forum which could be controled by the community or even better. Is dependant on the information on Gaiapedia to work. dantman 16:43, 22 August 2006 (UTC) =Apr 2007 - Feb 2009= *Talk:Gaiapedia&action=history Is GaiaOnline down? I'm having trouble naviagating to Gaia Online. Is the site down or something?--24.172.195.239 16:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :GaiaOnline goes up and down all the time. And sometimes people just can't get to it. That's not the kind of question which could or would be answered here. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 11, 2007 @ 18:21 (UTC) ::To be fair, it's happening alot less recently. ^_^131.7.52.17 ::Of course, though it's better not to say so that people don't get the false idea that it's ok to ask pointless questions like that in the encyclopedia. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 11, 2007 @ 22:36 (UTC) Please clarify Please state at the top of this page that it's about the game - otherwise people might assume it's about the environmental concept/philosophy by James Lovelock, and get confused. --Singkong2005 05:09, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :That was kinda already there. But I moved the information line up and changed the intro a bit. But looking at the logo, the mention of items and characters on the side, and the line about gaia online already being in the main text, not to mention the entire layout, it's pretty obvious that it's not about the environmental theory. Plus that is already stated on the into page which directs people here. Dantman (Talk) 06:44, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Weird graphical error This seems to appear on all pages with categories on IE7, at least on my computer. The category bar hits the middle of the page, rather than the bottom of the article. --Imaginationac 20:37, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :That's a css issue. In changing the site layout one of the changes made was to move the sidebar over so that it would become more like part of the content of the page instead of a foreign object. Because it was moved over and styled so that it would fit in the content area. The content area of the page had to be altered so that even on small articles the height of the box never went so small that the bottom of it was above the bottom of the sidebar creating a distasteful look of a sidebar trying to merge with the air. In doing this the category box also needed a styling which would cause it to always be at the bottom of the page or else there would be a large white area between the category box and the bottom of the content. Unfortunately, IE is non-standards compliant in most cases and never follows along with what other browsers do so it wont work under any case, the css is actually fine but IE doesn't follow it. Dantman(CGANI)(talk|CGANI) 05:56, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 15:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Protection Hello! I am Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a suggestion to make about the Main Page. It might be a good idea to reduce the protection level to registered users only. Wikia protection policy suggests that you should only protect a page if it's being actively vandalised, otherwise it can do more harm than good. Kirkburn (talk) 19:54, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I know. Unfortunately the Gaiapedia is often vandalized and the vandals have a tendency to add disturbing images to the Main Page. All the content areas of the main page are transcluded so the Main Page is still editable. ~Dantman(talk) Feb 4, 2008 @ 01:26 (UTC) :: Aha, I see you remove vandals from the edit history :) Cool, though you'd know anyway! Kirkburn (talk) 18:16, 4 February 2008 (UTC) The Gaiapedia Don't you think the this page be moved to The Gaiapedia? You guys do have an intention of adding the at the beginning. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 19:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. As part of the draft, I have gone through the code to make it a bit cleaner and easier to read. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. I might also suggest reducing the protection level of the page down to registered users only - this still requires a four day old account, and allows for a bit more frequent updating of the content. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 15:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I have pretty much no knowledge of styling pages so I just copied all that and removed the text from the ad space... *hopes it works* x__x Q Cumba FX 19:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks, much appreciated! Kirkburn (talk) 09:25, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Moved things to templates & Main Page update Hey guys, I moved some of the things on the Main Page to the template namespace. The Main Page looks odd when you have your computer's resolution set to 1024xwhatever so I'll see if I can fix this.--Richardtalk 17:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :There, I've just finished changing the coding and a slight layout change, so the Main Page should look fine now at 1024 by whatever.--Richardtalk 17:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) =Sep 2006 - Jan 2007= ;Talk:The Gaiapedia/Possible Future Features *06:22, September 17, 2006 *18:06, January 8, 2007 Interactive Manga Database: :The idea is basicly a simple interactive way to browse all the manga comic images that gaia has made. The plotwiki does archive images, but they are just listed, there's no interface for looking at them. There is another 3rd party place that also archives event manga, But as flashy as he made it, the interface is still poor and unfriendly, I still haven't been impressed with anything he's built. Though I don't know how good an interface we can create without our own server. Oh ya, I've been working on a extension that will let us organize the events in the years and months, but I don't know if we can get it installed on wikia (Man I wish I had the money for a server now). Dantman (Talk) 10:22, 17 September 2006 (UTC) ---- Wow.. we need a LOT more people here... so empty.. (also starting a forum thread advertising gaiapedia... heres link: http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=21764373 ''-unsigned By Aznpwnage'' :Putting a thread in the Chatterbox isn't going to help attract editors. It'll just attract illiterate editors which will make maintainging this place harder. I'll add a thread in the Guides forum later myself if you want it that much. It's better when an active admin does the posting. Dantman (Talk) 05:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Start a Guild? --Aznpwnage 00:06, 8 January 2007 (UTC) I'd like to refer you to Talk:The Gaiapedia/Archive/Guild Alyssachanpc started a guild awhile ago, now because she is the only one who can access it, and she no longer can be contacted anywhere. We have disacociated ourselves with that guild. We have no plans to make an actual new guild because this is a community project, which means all our methods of communication should be in a form in which if an administrator leaves, we can still administrate it. Obviously some things will change if I ever get arround to starting the GaiaMeta division, I do have a guild for that though and one thread on The Gaiapedia http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/index.php?guild_id=12222. I suppose we could add a subforum for the gaiapedia. But what's the point of that, I installed the forum system here so that we wouldn't half to rely on gaia's systems and we could administrate everything ourselves. Dantman (Talk) 07:17, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::So it wouldn't be bad to start advertizing this place in literate guilds, would it? The kind with neither chtspk or infighting, 'cause I can manage that much.Spriteless 16:14, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Advertising is such a... Dirty word... I wouldn't say to go arround advertising it like that. But if you run into someone who can't find a place to contribute to, then you can point them our way. And the best you can do really is keeping a banner in your signature, that's what I made them for. And if you come across a guide or project that you don't think I know about, tell me about it. I've been adding things to the List of Third Party Tools page, and seeing if there are any guides or projects that would fit well for merging in or affiliating with like we've done with the plotwiki. Though I hear something about issues keeping it up. Dantman (Talk) 23:06, 8 January 2007 (UTC) =Feb 2006 - July 2008= *17:38, February 16, 2006 Xavier Valentine *14:02, July 5, 2008 Q Cumba FX Formatting Event Titles As Gaiapedia grows, there needs to be a convention of how current events get entered into the system. There is a likelyhood of Gaia Online administration using the same headline for certain things such as bugs, resolutions, and "item updates." Perhaps a suffix of "February 2006" should be sufficent for most events? This becomes important to build the Gaiapedia Calendar and to seperate events to each instance. - Xavier Valentine 22:38, 16 February 2006 (UTC) What to replace Plotwiki section with? It isn't coming back; we need something to fill up that gap. Any suggestions, or should it just list more news things like on the front page? Q Cumba FX 18:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) =Upcoming on Gaiapedia |- | valign="top" style="text-align: center; padding: 1.0em; background: yellow; border: 1px solid red;" | This page is being rebuilt. |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gaiapedia Announcements